¡A mi madre ni la mires!
by Ali M.D
Summary: La realidad no se puede evitar eternamente, y mucho menos cuando todo el mundo quiere hacértela ver.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". _

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. , lo único de mi invención ha sido el nombre de la madre de Blaise Zabini._

Hay ciertas cosas que uno no puede dejar pasar, son simplemente intolerables: ¿Qué me insultas por mi sangre?, fácil, te puedo asegurar que mi ascendencia es mil veces más pura que la tuya. ¿Qué me insultas por el color de mi piel? No mereces ni una contestación, si te crees que eres mejor que yo por ser blanco, simplemente, tu imbecilidad no tiene cura. Pero eso sí, si te metes con mi madre… ¡Pobre de ti como te metas con mi madre!

Porque mucha gente, para su desgracia, osa cometer ese error. No sé qué concepto tan maravilloso tienen de las mujeres que les trajeron al mundo, pero vamos, yo no se lo pregunto. Sí oigo como alguien se mete con mi madre, no me interesa saber su maldita excusa para hacerlo, yo no se la he pregunto ni se la preguntaré jamás, le machaco la boca, y ya está, voy a andar yo pidiendo explicaciones a gilipollas…

Si es que se deben de creer que sus mamás van a ser nominadas al premio por maternidad del año… ¡Vamos, es que sería muy irónico! Por qué anda que hay que criar mal a un hijo para que vaya metiéndose con personas a las que no conoce…

Vale, mi madre no es perfecta, lo admito ¡Pero es que todos tenemos defectos! No cocina muy bien, y no suele estar mucho por casa… ¡Pero claro, porque tiene mucho trabajo que hacer!, que ella cuando puede, está conmigo, indudablemente. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión al respecto sobre ese tema, diga lo que diga el imbécil ese de Nott.

Él es de los que más se meten con ella, dice cosas sobre de mi madre que no vienen a cuento, como que solo le importa ella misma y que yo le doy igual, pero yo tengo clarísimo que no es verdad. Yo soy su primera prioridad, estoy segurísimo. Lo que le pasa al Nott es que tiene envidia, porque su madre la palmó cuando él era muy pequeño…

El insulto que más odio que mi madre reciba es ese de "puta". ¡Por que no es verdad, joder, como le gusta inventar la gente! Además, lo peor de todo es que lo encuentran hasta gracioso… Digamos que, bueno… hay mucha coña con el tema de que se llame Virginia. ¡Es que solo pensarlo, me hierve la sangre, ni que sus madres no hubieran follado en la vida! Obviamente, si están en este mundo nos es porque sus madres fueran precisamente inocentes… De verdad, cuanta hipocresía hay por el mundo…

Nott no es el único que tiene afición con insultar a mi madre, últimamente a Malfoy junior también le da mucho por hacerlo. No sé qué coño le pasa, él nunca se había atrevido a sacar el tema. Además, no es como los otros chicos, él me lo dice a la cara, no se corta un pelo. Yo, sinceramente, a él no le pego porque me da miedo que me la devuelva. Desde que se ha hecho ayudante del Señor Tenebroso está de muy mala leche, lo mejor es que haga odios sordos y lo deje pasar. O eso es de lo que intento convencerme cuando paso a su lado de camino a transformaciones y le oigo susurrar:

-Hijo de puta… –Pone esa cara de desprecio absoluta, y me mira con asco. Me esfuerzo que el insulto no me duela, por muy amigos que fuéramos en el pasado. No entiendo por qué está así conmigo, pero intento no darle muchas vueltas.

Después de la clase de transformaciones, hago la maleta. Tengo muchas ganas de irme a casa por navidad, de ver a mi madre y de poder alejarme de las personas que le tratan mal injustamente.

No es hasta que salgo del vagón hasta que la realidad no me golpea. Veo a mi madre agarradita al brazo del señor Malfoy. Se ríe de algo que él le ha dicho, y él sonríe arrogantemente. Me quedo quieto, veo a Draco salir del vagón por mi izquierda, me mira con una cara que no termino de entender, como diciendo, "te lo dije".

Me preparo mentalmente para una navidad sin mi madre, o peor, con el señor Malfoy. Suspiro fuertemente, intento ocultar la ira que tengo acumulada en mi interior.

Una vez he llegado a mi cuarto, me permito ponerme hecho una furia. Rompo mis cosas, sin que me importe su valor. Pongo la música a todo volumen para no oír a mi madre gemir. Maldigo a Draco por su puñetera suerte, ya podrían irse a su casa…

Me acuesto en la cama, miro el reloj, son las 4 de la mañana. Me pregunto cuándo van a parar esos dos. Me vuelvo a cabrear, me tapo los oídos. Joder, ni con los Rolling Stones a todo volumen me salvo…

Noto como las lágrimas se escurren por mis mejillas. Dentro de unos días, si mi padrino Abraham se entera, voy a tener que escuchar una buena sesión de gritos y réplicas. Pienso en la suerte que tienen mis amigos por tener una familia normal. Acallo la voz de mi cabeza con una réplica, mi madre es rica y las suyas no. Intento convencerme: Ella solo hace su trabajo…

Una idea repentina me viene a la cabeza, hace que abra mucho los ojos y me incorpore en la cama. Mientras miro el desastre en el que se ha convertido mi habitación, suplico y rezo a todos los dioses para que el padre de Theodore no tenga mucho dinero, no quiero tener que perder más amistades.

_Notas de la autora:_ Debe de ser realmente traumático tener una madre facilona. Se agradecen los comentarios, gracias por leer :)


End file.
